Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric converter, an imaging system, and a method for manufacturing a photoelectric converter.
Description of the Related Art
There are known photoelectric converters including photoelectric conversion films. Such a photoelectric conversion film is disposed above a semiconductor substrate including circuits. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-067948 discloses a solid-state imaging element including an organic photoelectric conversion film used as a photoelectric conversion film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-295799 discloses a method by which dangling bonds in a semiconductor substrate are reduced in a photoelectric converter including photoelectric conversion elements disposed in a silicon semiconductor substrate. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-295799, the dangling bonds are terminated in such a manner that hydrogen is diffused from a silicon oxide film by performing heat treatment after forming wiring patterns. Reducing the dangling bonds in the semiconductor substrate reduces noise in the photoelectric converter.
However, if the heat treatment described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-295799 is performed to reduce noise in the photoelectric converter having a photoelectric conversion film as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-067948, the quality of the photoelectric conversion film might be changed. Even in a photoelectric conversion film made of any other material, high-temperature heat treatment might cause the change in quality of the photoelectric conversion film. Accordingly, the present invention provides a photoelectric converter having reduced noise without changing the characteristics of a photoelectric conversion film and a method for manufacturing the same.